playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sir Daniel Fortesque
Sir Daniel Fortesque (ダニエル・フォーテスク 卿, '' Danieru Fōtesuku Kyō) is the main protagonist of the ''MediEvil series and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars.Nariko and Sir Daniel Confirmed for PlayStation All-Stars - IGN Sir Daniel's in-game rival is Colonel Radec. Biography ????? A coward whose celebration as a hero was unearned, Sir Daniel has been given a chance to redeem himself, proving in combat he is worthy of his knighthood. He fights on behalf of his beloved homeland, Gallowmere, his oath to protect her intact despite her citizens’ somewhat waning interest in gallantry.All-Stars Official Website (Defunct) THE LEGACY OF SIR DANIEL FORTESQUE: *''MediEvil (1998)'' *''MediEvil 2'' *''MediEvil: Resurrection'' *''MediEvil'' (2019) Arcade Opening The story opens with a narrator telling about Sir Dan's time in the afterlife at the Hall of Heroes, taking place between MediEvil and MediEvil 2. Sensing that he is suddenly needed, Sir Daniel Fortesque returns to life from inside his crypt and goes out from Gallowmere, searching for who he believes to be minions of Zarok. Rival Name: Colonel Radec Reason: Sir Daniel approaches Radec, assuming that he may be a servant of Zarok. When Radec demands the knight's identity, Sir Daniel responded that he is the hero. Unconvinced, Radec dismisses Sir Daniel's claim and immediately challenges him. Transcript Narrator: Having defeated all the villains he had encountered thus far, a result which was... well, rarely in doubt... ...the brave knight continued on his quest. (Sir Daniel sees Colonel Radec checking his shotgun) Narrator: And what's this? Another scoundrel, some abomination sent by the mysterious force, which Sir Daniel must dispatch with-... (Radec aims his shotgun at Sir Daniel, who stops dead in his tracks.) Narrator: Oh. Well... I'm sure we can all just see for ourselves. Colonel Radec: Tell me who you are and why I should let you walk away. Sir Daniel Fortesque: I'm the Hero of Gallowmere! (Radec is unconvinced.) Sir Daniel Fortesque:' '''I'll show you! (Sir Daniel walks forward and Radec points his shotgun one-handed at Sir Daniel's face) '''Colonel Radec': Not good enough, I'm afraid. (Sir Daniel backs up, preparing to fight) Ending Sir Daniel returns to his crypt, still unsure if the people he defeated during his quest were in fact Zarok's minions. Nevertheless, he saved Gallowmere and regained his well deserved place in the Hall of Heroes. As he lays down on his tomb, the narrator states that this may not be Sir Daniel Fortesque's last adventure. Polygon Man's powers also runs through him. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'What Are Ya? Chicken?': Sir Daniel puts his arms and hands to his side like a chicken and bocks. *'C'mon, Pumpkin, Hit Me': Sir Daniel blows a kiss. *'Bad News... You Lose': Sir Daniel points, then slides his sword across his neck. Quotes Note: Sir Dan lacks a lower jaw and as such, it is hard to figure out what he is trying to say. *'Successful KO:' **"I'll show you!" **"Maybe next time." Intros and Outros Introduction *'Say Hello to Mr. Death': Sir Daniel takes off his head in a way that makes him seem like he's tipping a hat, then puts it back on his neck and chuckles. *'I Pity This Lot': Sir Dan stands up straight, puts his sword over his shoulder, and looks around at the stage. *'Let's Go, Pumpkin': Sir Dan pulls out his sword and twirls it, before entering a fighting stance. *'If You Insist': Sir Dan is kneeling on the ground, with his sword planted. He looks up, grabs his sword and stands up; pulling the sword out of the ground and entering a fighting stance. Winning Screen *'Ta-Da': Sir Dan kneels back, lifts his hands in the air and smiles. *'Cheers': Sir Dan holds up a large, golden chalice and begins drinking from it. *'Ha ha I Win': Sir Dan, with his sword planted in the ground, dances around it briefly before striking a pose. *'Warm Fodder': Sir Dan crosses his legs with his sword planted in the ground while smiling. Losing Screen *If using Ta-Da: Sir Daniel sits on his own gravestone with his hand on his chin, looking sad. *If using Cheers: Sir Dan holds his hand to his face sobbing with his gravestone in the foreground. *If using Haha I Win: Sir Dan stands in front of his grave looking and shakes his head sadly. *If using Warm Fodder: Sir Dan crosses his arms and pouts. Results Screen *'Win': Dan bashfully does a little dance, circling his arms around and leaning from left to right. *'Lose': Dan, with his arms folded, glares angrilly to the side. Sir Daniel Fortesque-Vittoria.PNG Sir Daniel Fortesque-Sconfitta.PNG Victory Music Hero of Gallowmere (unlocked at Rank 4) The King's Champion (unlocked at Rank 45) Costumes Knight Armour Sir Daniel's default appearance from MediEvil: Resurrection, though with the gloves of his MediEvil II incarnation added. * Default: Silver armor with red and yellow striped sleeves. * Dark grey and gold armor, with bright red and yellow sleeves. Resembles Sir Daniel's appearance in the original PS1 MediEvil. * Golden armor with red and yellow striped sleeves. Resembles the golden armor from MediEvil II. * Red armor with red and yellow striped sleeves. Resembles Zarok, the main villain of MediEvil. Golden Armour Sir Daniel obtains and wears this armour during the final moments of MediEvil II. The costume is part of the pre-order costume pack. Dragon Armour Sir Daniel obtains this armour from a dragon during MediEvil. The costume is unlocked upon reaching Rank 10 with Sir Dan. *''Default'': Green and yellow armour *Red and white armour *Yellow armour *Blue and red armour Gallery Render sir daniel.png|Sir Daniel Fortesque, as he appears in All-Stars. sir daniel.png|Daniel's alternate armour colours. Sir_Daniel_Concept.jpg|Concept Art By Kenny Huynh|link=Kenny Huynh Portfolio|linktext=http://www.kennyhun.blogspot.pt/2013/02/playstationallstarsbattleroyale-ps3.html SirDaniel_thumb.jpg|Sir Daniel's icon on the selection screen. GoldenArmour.jpg|Sir Dan's Golden Armour DLC. 21452.jpg|Dan's Golden Armour Costume. Dragon Armour.png|Dan's Dragon Armour Costume. Dan1.PNG|Sir Daniel's Reveal. Dan2.PNG|Using the Aerial Dragon Potion move. Dan3.PNG|Using the Green Hand move. Dan4.PNG|Using Charge! Dan5.PNG|Using the Magic Bow. Dan6.PNG|Sir Daniel's Intro. Sirdan win.PNG|Sir Daniel's Winning Outro. Losing.PNG|Sir Daniel's Losing Outro. Dan7.PNG|Sir Daniel Fortesque's Level 1 Super Move. Dan8.PNG|Sir Daniel Fortesque's Level 2 Super Move. Sir Dan super move 3.png|Sir Daniel Fortesque's Level 3 Super Move. Dan9.PNG|Sir Daniel Fortesque's Level 3 Super Move in action. Dan vs Radec.png|Sir Dan and Radec fighting in the intro. medium.gif|Dan's winning dance. Sir-dan-vs-radec.gif|Radec rivalry SirDanTheme.jpg|Sir Dan's buyable XMB theme. Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Sir Daniel Fortesque PlayStation All-Stars - Sir Daniel Tips & Tricks How to Use Sir Daniel Fortesque in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale PS All-Stars Origins - Sir Daniel Fortesque Trivia *Sir Daniel is one of only five first-party characters who started on the PlayStation One, the others being Sweet Tooth, PaRappa, Spike, and Toro Inoue. *Although Sir Daniel isn't able to speak clearly (although he sort of could in MediEvil II), his voice in the original MediEvil and MediEvil: Resurrection was provided by the original MediEvil Art Director Jason Wilson, who wrote a script for what Dan would say and then read the lines through gritted teeth with a bucket over his head. His voice in MediEvil 2 was provided by Marc Silk, who also voices Spike and the Gargoyle narrator in Sir Daniel's story mode. *This game marks Sir Daniel's sleakest armor design. *Many of the weapons that Sir Daniel had in MediEvil and MediEvil 2 are not present. Some examples include the spears, crossbow, pistol, etc. * In his and Radec's rival cutscenes, Sir Daniel holds the silver shield, not the golden shield. *If Sir Daniel blocks without his shield, he enters a cowardly stance. *In the opening, when Sir Daniel is fighting Radec, his head gets knocked off. As he tries to pick his head back up, after Sackboy jumps over it, his decapitated body accidentally kicks it forward. *This is the first PlayStation 3 and PS Vita game to feature Sir Daniel Fortesque. *Sir Daniel, Nariko and Jak are the only characters whose original voice actor did not reprise their roles in this game. *Sir Daniel is capable of swimming in the stages with water while he was not able to do so in the MediEvil games. *Despite Sir Daniel Fortesque being his full name, only Sir Daniel is written on the character select screen. *Sir Daniel's artwork is based on the same pose he does in a render for MediEvil: Resurrection *Sir Daniel's pose he does on the character select screen for both the Dragon Armor and Golden Armor is the same pose he does in the streets of Victorian London with the Professor and Kiya. *Sir Daniel cannot speak clearly; when he talks, it sounds muffled. This is due to the fact that he lacks a lower jaw. **This makes him one of six characters to not have normal speech patterns. The others are Toro (can only speak in cat-like mewls), PaRappa, Dante and Raiden (they only speak in English), Heihachi (only speaks in Japanese), Sackboy (doesn't speak at all), Big Daddy (only vocalizes in whale moans and relies on the Little Sister and Andrew Ryan for dialogue) and Kat (speaks in a made-up language consisting of French combined with Latin and Japanese). *Sir Daniel and Nariko are the last non-DLC characters to be revealed. **Both also have stages that are released as DLCs. *In the game's opening, the gold parts of his armour glow. *Sir Daniel made an appearance in Hot Shots Golf 2 as a guest character, along with Sweet Tooth. *Sir Daniel's background in the main menu is Zarok's trail of green magic slime, the essence that brings the dead back to life. *Sir Daniel's default introduction "Say Hello to Mr. Death" is a reference to MediEvil: Resurrection, in which Sir Dan meets Death, and the first thing Dan says to him is "Hello Mr. Death". *The "I'll show you!" he says to Radec is actually the first thing he says when he is resurrected in the original MediEvil. *His intro "If You Insist" is based off the artwork displayed during one of the loading screens showing Sir Daniel kneeling facing the camera while holding the bottom of sword in the original MediEvil. *Sir Daniel's third unlockable intro "Lets go, Pumpkin" and second taunt "C'mon, Pumpkin. Hit me" are references to the Pumpkin Serpent of the original, PSP re-imagining and its 2019 PS4 remake of the original game. *Sir Dan's level 3 theme appears to be based on "Cathedral Spires - The Descent" from MediEvil II. *The ending cutscene of Sir Dan's story potentially hints towards another MediEvil game or maybe towards MediEvil 2. **This speculation would later turn out true as the series was revived with a remake of the original game on PS4 in 2019. *Sir Daniel is the only character who is never shown to be disappointed or saddened during his losing result screen. *Some of Sir Daniel's icons consist of stills from his cutscenes in Arcade mode. References Category:Playable Characters Category:MediEvil Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playstation 1 Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Characters from platformers Category:Playstation Portable Characters Category:Icon Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters